Avenging Angel
by Wotcher Motherduckers
Summary: Harry finds himself living rough in Manhattan after being sold to Madame Hydra for experimentation. With the symbol of HYDRA on his back, he comes across trouble with the Avengers, leading to his capture by them. What the Avengers find makes them realise that Harry isn't a threat and in fact needs their help, can they gain his trust enough to be able to help him? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off the Marvel Cinematic Universe with some mentions of Characters and groups featured only in the comics and possibly the cartoon series (e.g. Madame Hydra/Viper, the Serpent Squad, etc.) and is probably far from the canon comic universe. Characters may be OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **Warnings: Graphic fantasy violence,** **mentions of abuse, somewhat graphic human experimentation, not for the faint of heart.**

 **Chapter One: The Street Rat**

Harry James Potter, the street rat of the wonderful city of Manhattan, wasn't too surprised when he felt a hammer slam into his back and push him right through a building, but he could fairly say the poor people around him were shocked when it happened. He was having a bad day. He'd only just escaped the clutches of the Serpent Squad, and thanks to their damn logo on his back, he'd been attacked by some nincompoop in a stupid Viking costume.

Over a year ago, his 'family' had auctioned him off to the highest bidder, a woman known only as Madame Viper or Madame Hydra, who had experimented mercilessly on him. He'd finally escaped the cold iron cell and had found his way onto the streets of Manhattan, trying to find a wizarding community in hopes of getting them to send him back to England, to Hogwarts.

Thor frowned at the boy as he stood up and picked up Mjölnir in one hand, looking down at it in seeming confusion, leaning into the remnants of the wall he'd crashed into.

Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Thor weren't out to fight, in fact, they were out to go to dinner. It was Steve's birthday, July 4th, and they'd wanted to celebrate a bit. So they'd made reservations at the best Italian restaurant in the city.

They were walking - Steve insisted they walk - to the restaurant when they'd seen the kid. He had messy black hair, dirt all over him, scars covering every inch of visible skin, and was wearing only a pair of leather pants. But none of those was what bothered the Avengers. It was the fact that the kid had the HYDRA logo branded, yes _branded_ , onto his back. Thor had reacted first, summoning Mjölnir and throwing the hammer at the boy, attacking as they would if they'd seen a supervillain on the streets. To their minds, they had.

The boy looked back up at them, hammer in hand, green eyes filled with both pain and... humour? "I think you dropped this." He called.

Harry didn't understand what he'd done to initiate a fight. All he'd done was pick up a bloody hammer and then everything had gone to crazy town. Well, if it hadn't been there before.

First, he saw a man turn into a troll on steroids and jump at him, yelling at the top of his lungs, "HULK SMASH!" Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the rather idiotic phrase, lifting his hand and intoning "Wingardium Leviosa," with the appropriate hand movement, stopping the troll, 'Hulk', in midair.

"Stupify. Depulso." He continued, stunning and banishing the troll, hoping he'd done a banish powerful enough that he wouldn't hit anywhere in the city and injure anybody but himself. Harry didn't want to hurt innocent civilians, he just wanted to get out of here.

The huge man who had thrown the hammer wordlessly summoned that hammer back, straight out of Harry's hand. Harry, of course, had held on stubbornly until he'd been pulled forwards and slammed into a car. The hammer had continued to pull, dislocating Harry's arm as he tried to cling onto it, just so the brutish man couldn't attack him with it. As his arm dislocated, he released the weapon, holding onto his arm, sagging to hide behind the car as he tried to collect himself. "Ferula." He muttered, binding the arm and shoulder for now. He'd have to pop that back in later.

He whimpered as a shield destroyed the car he was hiding behind, tearing through it and barely missing him. He stood, summoning the shield with a wordless Accio. As the brute threw the hammer again, he hefted the shield with some effort, effectively preventing the hammer from hitting him, but instead sending him hurling back into a wall. He choked back a scream as his injured arm slammed into the wall.

"Ducklifors!" Harry said the first spell to pop into his mind, turning the large hammer into a duck, which quacked at him. "Oppugno." He sent the small bird to attack the men in hopes of distracting them so he could run. He'd only just set off running, shield in hand, when a blue ray hit him in the chest, blasting him back and causing a very painful burn in where he'd been struck. He glanced down at his chest to check for wounds, glad to see there were none. He looked up to see a bloody flying robot preparing to shoot at him again with glowing hand things.

Thinking quickly again, he shot off another transfiguration spell. "Vermiculus!" He yelled, watching for a moment as the robot suit turned into worms, making the rich dude inside fall.

Harry bolted off after paralysing the man who'd thrown the shield that was running after him. The brute was still trying to stop the duck, which despite a wrung neck, continued to attack. Harry smiled in slight amusement at what looked like the scene of one of Fred and George's pranks, before running faster down, a tear escaping at the thought of Fred and George. He hoped they were doing well. Had they started up their joke shop yet? He turned on his heel when he heard somebody following, trying not to yell as he felt himself being sucked into the air with a loud crack, disapparating accidentally.

* * *

Tony stared at the spot the kid had just been, then, panting, jogged back to the scene of the fight. A car had been destroyed, so had part of a building, and a wall had seen better days, but nobody but them and the boy had been hurt, the boy more so than them.

Steve ran over to him, the paralysis having worn off as soon as the boy had disappeared. Thor walked over, Mjölnir also restored.

As soon as Tony had gotten into his Iron Man suit, he'd had Jarvis scan the kid. He'd no idea who the kid's parents were, or what his name was yet, but he did know he was fifteen years old, was scared head to toe, an experiment of HYDRA that was being overseen by the Serpent Squad, and missing from England. Jarvis had managed to match the picture to a wanted poster issued from a London police station and he'd know everything about the kid as soon as they got back to headquarters.

Tony was thankful to see his suit having returned to its original form instead of worms and rushed over to collect it. He donned it once more with the push of a button and looked over to Steve and Thor. "Come on, we've a Hulk to catch and a kid to find."

* * *

Harry woke up shivering. He'd gone unconscious after being sucked through the air and to an alley between two large buildings. Standing unsteadily, he surveyed the area, relieving when he saw nobody was in the alley and the people walking by on the main road nearby were ignoring him. He trudged forwards and sat down on the pavement of the main road, panting, exhausted from moving just that distance. His shoulder was burning, as was his back from where he'd been hit with the hammer and then thrown into the wall. Standing again, he began to walk unsteadily, not wanting to stay in one place for too long. He panicked when he realised where he was exactly. He was in Time Square.

Playing on one of the screens was footage of his little fight with the apparent heroes. A man named J. Jonah Jameson was asking whether or not Harry himself was a villain and if the so called Avengers were not a threat to society. Harry ducked back into his alley, sitting down and using the shield he'd stolen to hide, curling behind it. With a sigh, he vanished the bindings on his arm and took a look at the damage, finding his arm hanging uncomfortably without the bindings to hold it in place.

He recast the Ferula, and just stayed out of sight, lying down, curled up beneath the shield for protection, to rest and remain some of his strength back.

* * *

Fred and George sighed as they once again wrote a letter to Harry. Fred stroked Hedwig's head gently. The beautiful bird would fly out every week in search of Harry and have never found him. Everybody else had given up hope, but not Fred and George. They couldn't let their little brother go, not when he'd done so much for them. He'd even given them the money he'd won from the Triwizard Tournament to fund their shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which was a huge success, and opened one of the Potter vaults to them so they could continue creating their products and inventing spells safely and with any ingredient they would need. Now, in the middle of the war, they'd created numerous products to help the wizarding world cope. The Order of the Phoenix was under constant stress trying to sort out the mess with Voldemort.

Fred slipped a ring they had collected from the Potter vaults into the envelope. It was a Portkey, which would bring Harry back to the apartment underneath Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They thought it would be best he come in without many people bombarding him. Ever since they had found out of the abusive home life Harry had, they'd been helping him as often as possible, brewing potions and salves. They'd become incredibly good at healing and had even both had the training to be mediwizards. They rarely went out into battle for the Order, usually remaining behind to heal those that returned.

Once more, they watched Hedwig take flight, letter tied to her foot. As she did, the twins both began to cry quietly, desperate to find their lost little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is based off the Marvel Cinematic Universe with some mentions of Characters and groups featured only in the comics and possibly the cartoon series (e.g. Madame Hydra/Viper, the Serpent Squad, etc.) and is probably far from the canon comic universe. Characters may be OOC.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.** **Warnings: Graphic fantasy violence, mentions of abuse, somewhat graphic human experimentation, not for the faint of heart.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Fight**

Tony sighed deeply. They'd retrieved Bruce, dealt with the media, eaten, and now the entire Avengers team were sitting down to discuss what to do about the child. He was a danger to them and the city and SHIELD were already trying to track him.

Steve, Thor, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Sam, and Wanda watched him expectantly. They needed a game plan once they found him.

"JARVIS, bring up everything we know about Harry James Potter," Tony said.

A flatscreen descended, showing data collected about Harry Potter, including a birth certificate and two variations of missing person posters, one being an official one, and the other a homemade one.

Harry James Potter was born to James Potter and Lily Potter neé Evans of Blackwell, England, but after their death when he was one, he lived with his aunt and uncle, Mr and Mrs Dursley. He achieved well academically for the beginning of his 'primary' school life, but his grades quickly plummeted after the first year. He then attended Hogwarts, an English 'secondary' school in the north, achieving mostly high marks and predicted all passing grades for his O Levels, though he went missing before he was to take them. He was currently fifteen according to the data.

On the twenty-third of June, last year, he'd been reported missing by one Fredrick Weasley, also from Blackwell, England, a student at Hogwarts in the year above Harry who'd received all A's on his O Levels the year before Harry disappeared, the same as his twin George Weasley and had received the same in his college classes, though it had been noted on the system that many bad supposed it was because of stress.

They then brought up the picture of Potter used in the government missing poster.

"According to the files from HYDRA, Harry Potter was sold to Madame Hydra by his family about a year ago. He had been the subject of numerous experiments and eventually escaped, which is when we found him. He's been deemed a threat." Tony said. "SHIELD is currently tracking him and Fury will relay his location to me when he is found."

They began to talk strategy for bringing the boy in.

* * *

Wanda advanced rather shakily. It was nearing ten at night and they had found the Potter boy and were going to attack. Even though the child's attacks hadn't been at all lethal let alone truly damaging (excluding upon Dr Banner, though she couldn't exactly blame him when he was about to be smashed by the Hulk) she was concerned about battling with the Avengers again. Last time she had, it had been against Ultron, and her twin, Pietro, had died. She couldn't stand it if somebody else died today.

She was going straight into the alley alone, to remove Steve's shield so Steve could fight properly. From how the boy had taken out four of them at once, they supposed they'd need to all be fighting to the best of their abilities. Wanda moved forwards, not using her telekinesis in fear that the rush of energy would wake the boy.

Once close enough, she lifted up the shield slowly, looking down at the boy in silence for a moment. He was extremely thin, bones clearly visible, and shirtless as he had been before his encounter with her teammates. He was shivering also, and it was no wonder, as it was only about forty degrees Fahrenheit and he was wearing next to nothing.

As she crouched, any thoughts of strategy and fighting went from her mind as she examined the child in concern, she noting his arm, which was clearly dislocated by the way it was bound to his side, immobilising it and keeping it in its rightful place. She also looked over the multiple bruises she could see, though most of her sight was blocked by the way the child was curled up to protect himself from the cold.

Wanda started when she heard Tony speak to her through the com.

"Wanda, have you retrieved the shield?" His anxious voice asked rather loudly in the quietness of the alleyway. She winced, seeing the boy begin to stir also.

"Yes, I'm just coming." She said, picking up the shield and hurriedly exiting, noticing in slight shock that as soon as she was a metre and a half away from the boy, the sounds of the city were loud and clear, which wasn't odd in itself considering how busy Times Square always was. She took a step back and a blissful silence reigned once more.

She had to move through, she reminded her self with a mental slap, running back to where Steve was waiting, not noticing the boy following her cautiously.

* * *

Harry was bloody glad he'd set up wards, and even more glad he'd mastered wandless magic and that the American Congress were much more lenient with children doing magic. Once they were in a magical school, they were allowed to perform magic as long as they were careful not to reveal their magic to muggles who would out them to the world.

He felt the shield be lifted off him and somebody studying for a few minutes. He tried not to flinch when somebody yelled.

"Wanda, have you retrieved the shield?" A male voice demanded.

"Yes, I'm just coming." A feminine voice replied hesitantly. Footsteps echoed in his peaceful warded area, leaving. He heard a gasp, another step, then running. He stood hesitantly, watching the girl, then following her curiously. The girl met up with a group, including the people of ho had attacked him earlier. He whimpered as one noticed him.

"Wanda, behind you!" Said the male voice from the alley, the man in the Gryffindor coloured robotic armour. Harry panicked and bolted to the side, onto to be met by the man from whom he'd stolen the shield. Whimpering, he backed up and shot off a spell.

"S-stupify." He whispered, the red light shooting towards the man straight ahead of him, the one with the shield, though it had little effect on the man as it had hit his shield. He began to back up, before remembering the alley was a dead end. His Gryffindor courage came to the surface as he took up a fighting stance, ready to fight the group.

They all attacked at once, red magic, blue beams, arrows, bullets, and red bolts flying towards him while the brute summoned his hammer and the weretroll grew into his troll form.

Harry raised a magical shield, then returned immediately. "Serpentsortia!" He hissed, summoning a large cobra and ordering it to attack in Parseltongue.

The Avengers took a step back, until the archer shot him through the cobra's head. Harry tensed, shooting off more spells. "Avifors, Oppugno." He said, turning the arrows into small birds which attacked the archer. "Colloshoo!" He shot off at the troll, who was approaching.

"Stupify!" He whipped around to blast at the woman with red hair. The girl who'd taken the shield was trying to focus on something. "Confundus." He shot at her, then was hit by a red bolt and a blue beam. He fell, landing on his bruised back and dislocated shoulder with a scream.

All of the weapons of the standing Avengers were trained on Harry, who looked up at them with a rather startling look on his face.

"Kill me, I'm tired of fighting." He whispered, looking straight at the assembled group with dead eyes, their bright green eyes dulled greatly.

They frowned but shot.

Wanda, as he remembered her name was, moved in front of him just as they did, raising a shield of magical energy. His eyes widened, but he was too exhausted... So exhausted...

"STOP!" He heard Wanda yell as he fell into the cold, welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and for reviewing if you've reviewed. As stated in this chapter, Harry is fifteen and was taken to America after his fourth year of Hogwarts. The information on the laws of the American Magical Congress is completely nul, so I've come up with the idea that there isn't a law on magic once the wizard is of secondary school age. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is based off the Marvel Cinematic Universe with some mentions of Characters and groups featured only in the comics and possibly the cartoon series (e.g. Madame Hydra/Viper, the Serpent Squad, etc.) and is probably far from the canon comic universe. Characters may be OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **Warnings: Graphic fantasy violence, mentions of abuse, somewhat graphic human experimentation, not for the faint of heart.**

 **Chapter Three: A Broken Child**

"Wanda, what are you doing?" Clint demanded, staring wide-eyed.

Wanda looked down. "He's just an innocent child... I can't let another innocent child die at the hands of Stark Industries." She said softly. "He was trying not to hurt as much as he could."

Tony, Bruce, and Steve both looked saddened, then Natasha spoke up.

"We were just going to knock him out, Wanda, not kill him." She said gently.

"He said he was tired of fighting." She sighed. "We need to get him back to Avengers Tower. He's injured badly." She said, picking the boy up, wincing slightly at how light he was.

* * *

Bruce stared down at the child, having worked for the past two hours to assess and treat his injuries. With some of the extra blood he'd taken, he'd allowed Tony to test to see how the Serpent Squad had experimented on the boy.

Harry was incredibly malnourished and underweight, with extensive contusions covering his entire body, old scars that looked like _whip marks_ across his back, under the HYDRA branding. Sighing, he leant back against the wall with a cup of coffee, staring at the boy. Wanda was sitting next to the boy silently. He had allowed her to stay, guessing he'd be the most comfortable around her as she'd protected him, even if just in the last moments of the fight.

She looked rather sad as she sat by the boy in silence.

Bruce honestly felt quite bad. When he'd seen somebody walking down the road with the symbol of HYDRA clearly branded on their back, he and the others had all thought the same thing: HYDRA is attacking New York again. Thus, they'd wasted no time in attacking the child. Based on previous experience, those who worked with HYDRA had a hatred for them and was very powerful, like Wanda and Pietro had been.

But he hadn't expected the little marvel that was Harry James Potter. The boy was a walking battery who mumbled mumbo-jumbo, as Tony had so eloquently put it, to create rather random anomalies, such as a hammer turning into a duck, Thor turning into a cockroach, and himself being stuck to the sidewalk by gum that disappeared the moment the boy went unconscious. It was... well, absolutely bonkers, in Bruce's expert opinion, and he couldn't wait for Vision, Bucky, Scott, and Peter to return so Vision could run some scans on him and Peter could help him try to understand who the heck the kid was, and hopefully befriend him also.

Now he thought about it, attacking was rather idiotic. Even if they were only trying to capture him to protect not only the people of earth but him also. They'd really made fools of themselves. Hopefully, they could make it up to the child, if Wanda let them within three feet of him at any time, considering she was now quite protective of him.

But, in their defence, usually, whatever HYDRA had experimented on was bad news and a catastrophe waiting to happen. They were a terrorist group hell-bent on ruling the world, it was fair to assume that the boy had been brainwashed into following the HYDRA agenda.

Bruce sighed as the boy began to wake, calling his teammates to the infirmary.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure where he was, but it was _so_ comfortable. He was on an actual bed and a lovely soft one at that. God, it had been an entire year since he'd slept on a bed.

He had to be in heaven, he summarised almost gleefully, before his memories of the night before flooded back to him: the fight and the girl, Wanda, saving him. Why would she turn against them? He hoped he hadn't gotten her in trouble, hesitantly opening his eyes. Seeing the assembled superheroes, he almost sighed.

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with." He croaked out.

There were two shocked gasps, two frustrated sighs, and one smirk from the assembled Avengers when he had spoken, and blank expressions from the others. Wanda and the weretroll had gasped, he thought the frustrated sighs had come from the shield man and archer, and the smirk from the Gryffindor robot-man.

"We aren't going to kill you, Harry," Wanda said gently. "We want to help."

Harry went to speak but broke down coughing. Wanda summoned a glass of water from nearby, holding it out for Harry with a grim expression. He took it without complaint, gulping it down greedily. He didn't even care if it was poisoned, not anymore. He was broken.

Wanda sighed and, with a glare at their companions, gestured for the Avengers to leave, guessing Harry would be more comfortable around people who hadn't just tried to kill him.

Harry began asking questions, the obvious 'where am I?', 'who are you?', 'why am I here?' gig that happened with anybody that was brought in by the Avengers or SHIELD. Then he asked a question that confused her.

"Why are _you_ here?" He asked with a confused frown. Sure, he understood why she was with the heroes, but why was she _here,_ in the infirmary with him, instead of with the others? Why did she care enough about him to prevent the others from killing him when he asked for death. And what was the deal with them fighting him anyway? Was it because of HYDRA? He bet it was because of HYDRA.

Gods, he _hated_ HYDRA.

While he was thinking this through, Wanda was spluttering to find an answer.

"Because I was like you. A weapon of HYDRA, along with my brother Pietro. We were angry, at Mr Stark, because his weaponry was being used to kill innocents, like our own family, so we willingly joined HYDRA, so I guess we are quite different in that respect." She said eventually. Harry frowned. "I wouldn't have survived without Pietro, though. H-he died, not too long ago. In the last fight when all the Avengers were fighting together." She said.

Harry nodded, frowning.

* * *

Fred sighed as Hedwig returned, stroking her head softly. The beautiful snowy owl still had Harry's letter tired to her foot. But she also had a newspaper clasped in her beak. She put the newspaper down and hooted. Fred stared at it in shock.

 ** _Avengers Capture HYDRA Agent, A Child_**

 ** _The Avengers, previously known as Earth's mightiest heroes, were seen last night at ten, attacking an unidentified child with the mark of the terrorist organisation HYDRA branded onto his back. The child defeated Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Bruce Banner, and Thor though did not them harm anybody other than those who attacked him. We at the Daily Bugle are wondering who this child is and if he truly is a threat, or are the Avengers no longer our protectors?_**

With the article was a picture of Harry.

Fred yelled out for his brother. George ran in, expecting to find Fred with Hedwig and no new letter, as usual. He stared at the paper in shock. They had found their little brother.

* * *

 **To those wondering why the Avengers just attacked Harry, I hope this cleared it up. When the Avengers shot at Harry, they were going to simply knock him out to take him back to Avengers Tower, not kill him, not realising how close to blacking out he already was. Yes, the Avengers can be incredibly immoral at times, innocent people have died at their hands, mostly by accident, but still. Thank you for reading, and reviewing if you reviewed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is based off the Marvel Cinematic Universe with some mentions of Characters and groups featured only in the comics and possibly the cartoon series (e.g. Madame Hydra/Viper, the Serpent Squad, etc.) and is probably far from the canon comic universe. Characters may be OOC.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.** **Warnings: Graphic fantasy violence, mentions of abuse, somewhat graphic human experimentation, not for the faint of heart.**

 **Chapter Four: A New Home**

It had been a week since Harry had been taken to Avengers Tower. Wanda and Bruce had become quite close to him, and he was hesitant but ready to go out into the main tower. Wanda had assured him that Bruce and she would stay close, since, irrational as it seemed, he felt quite safe around the pair.

They walked out and into the lift, heading up for breakfast.

He stayed wedged in between the two quietly, not knowing what to make of the high-tech building. It was... Outstanding, but scary.

Sighing, he wondered if he'd be allowed to go back to England and find his friends. Hopefully, the Weasleys would take him in.

He understood why the Avengers had attacked him, he truly did, and he didn't blame them. It was similar to seeing somebody with the Dark Mark on their arm walking about in broad daylight, he supposed, he was just a threat that needed to be eliminated to them. If he saw anybody with the mark of HYDRA on them, he'd probably attack too.

But, he still didn't trust them.

He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose as they came out into the kitchen, highly aware that the only one Avengers who could cook anything near edible were the archer, Clint Barton, and the spy, Natasha Romanoff, and that was simply because they were used to caring for themselves. Bruce was a half decent cook when it came to some dishes, but still.

With Wanda hovering behind him, he walked over to the cupboards, quickly scanning the contents before picking out the flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, and eggs, intent on making some pancakes. Years of cooking for the Dursleys had made him somewhat an expert when it came to cooking enough to feed a small army on a regular basis.

With some help from JARVIS, he collected the milk, a bowl, and a whisk, whipping up the pancake batter with estimated measurements, too tired to be too precise. Soon, he had made several stacks worth of pancakes, much to Wanda's disapproval (though she couldn't resist trying some, they smelt amazing).

When the Avengers came down, he said nothing to them, brushing off their attempts to apologise for their 'idiotic behaviour' and then their praises for his cooking, ignoring the strange looks he received from those who he did not recognise from the fight or his days in the tower. He just wanted to wrap this up so he could be alone for a while. This was reminding him too much of being with the Weasleys, how they all jokes around merrily.

Sighing, he sat down between Bruce and a man with a metal arm, taking a single pancake for himself.

* * *

Fred and George were writing another letter. They planned to see if Harry was okay and if the Avengers were going to demand a ransom or try to keep them from Harry before going to take him by force.

They decided to send a little care package along with it, packed with Harry's favourite treats (including chocolate, Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans, and Honeydukes finest chocolates), some Peruvian instant darkness powder, several healing and pain potions, his wand (which had been with Hedwig when he'd sent her) and some parchment and a self-inking quill.

They sent this out, both cautiously optimistic that they could save their little Harrikins.

They then headed out into their shop to see if Verity was finished closing the shop. She was, and she was gone. Frowning at each other, they shrugged, shutting off the lights and covering eye-catching posters.

They finished up and went back to their apartment, anxiously beginning their Potterwatch broadcast for that evening, hoping that Harry wouldn't be too mad when he opened the letter and got covered in magical paint.

The twins then flooed to Grimmauld Place, knowing Sirius and Remus would be there, grieving, as the ministry had finally announced their precious pup dead. They hoped the two would help them retrieve Harry if it came to it.

Harry hummed as he began making dinner two days later. He had begun a tentative friendship with some of the Avengers, including Peter Parker, the only person close to his own age, who reminded him almost painfully of a weird combination of Hermione and Ron (with Hermione's genius and Ron's humour and loyalty), as well as Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes.

Peter was helping him cook, wanting to learn how to do so himself after being badgered by his friend Mary Jane, who he'd yet to meet.

Once the food was in the oven and Harry and Peter were relaxing before Harry showed the older boy how to make his favourite chocolate cake, he heard a tapping and looked around.

"Sir, there is a wild white owl trying to enter the kitchen," JARVIS informed them. Harry shot to his feet, running to where he could see Hedwig.

"Let her in!" He said, trying to hide a grin. Fred and George must have sent her, he thought, seeing a package tied to his owl's leg.

A section of the glass slid away to allow Hedwig in. She landed on Harry's outstretched arm and nipped his ear hard, telling him off for disappearing.

Harry giggled and stroked her head. "I know, I'm so sorry, beautiful." He said softly, soothingly. She hooted and nuzzled his cheek.

He gently untied the package and Hedwig flew to perch on Peter's shoulder, a good way away from Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, but opened the letter, spluttering angrily as paint covered his face, before grinning. The twins, they were alive and well enough to prank him.

Peter was snorting in amusement, well until Hedwig nipped at him for laughing at her Harry. Peter stared at the bird, then at the other Avengers. "I think I need a tetanus shot."

Harry rolled his eyes at him, ignoring the sniggering of the others as they took in the atrocious orange, yellow nad purple paint showing the Weasley Wizard Wheezes logo across his face. He looked through the letter and smiled happily at the contents, before pulling out his wand, tearing up. He hadn't explained to the Avengers, other than Wanda, who had taken it extremely well as she had also been trained as a witch, though not in the same way as him, about his magic, and was hesitant to.

Of course, he wasn't aware that the secret was about to be spilt.

Voldemort had followed the owl to the hiding place of Harry Potter, his nemesis. The boy was hiding in New York. He would ravish the city nad destroy everybody that tried to stop him!

He strode up to the Avengers Tower, where the Potter brat was hiding, killing the mortal receptionist.

"Give me Harry Potter, or I will lay waste to your city." He hissed.

"Sir, an unknown entity demanding to take Mr Potter prisoner has entered the building. He has killed Ms Brooks." JARVIS said rather suddenly. Harry blanched. Voldemort. He was here.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! I would quickly like to address how OOC the Avengers have been thus far and apologise for this, however, now I've posted it, I cannot change it without drastically altering the story, sorry. But, if you dislike the story, please, do not waste your time on my terrible writing and simply do not read. Thank** you and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is based off the Marvel Cinematic Universe with some mentions of Characters and groups featured only in the comics and possibly the cartoon series (e.g. Madame Hydra/Viper, the Serpent Squad, etc.) and is probably far from the canon comic universe. Characters may be OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **Warnings: Graphic fantasy violence, mentions of abuse, somewhat graphic human experimentation, not for the faint of heart.**

 **Chapter Five: Voldemort**

Harry gripped his wand tightly, breaths coming shallow and fast as he panicked, knowing the Avengers wouldn't stand a chance against Voldemort. Wanda placed her hand on his shoulder gently, pulling him out of his thoughts immediately. Right, he had to protect the Avengers.

"Expecto Patronus." He barely whispered, thinking of his time with Ron and Hermione, of with the twins, of with Sirius and Remus. At first, only a silvery mist formed, then a large thestral erupted from his wand.

The winged horse nickered and nudged Harry, it's cold ethereal snout filling him with a sense of peacefulness and calmness.

"Go to Fred and George. Tell them Voldemort is here and that I need help." He said softly, stroking his Patronus' neck before it trotted off and away, dissolving into a silvery mist.

"Alright, what the bloody fuuuudge was that?" Tony asked, elongating the word fudge in an effort not to swear.

"A Patronus, no time to explain," Harry said simply, casting several protection spells around the group.

Voldemort crashed through the floor, sneering at the group, eliciting rather odd reactions from the assembled Avengers.

"Is that a... What is that?" Tony asked, as eloquent as usual, frowning at the odd appearance of the Dark Lord, head cocked to one side.

Voldemort snarled at him. "Foolish mortal. Avada Kedava!" He growled.

Harry, being the smart wizard he is, stepped straight in front of the killing curse. It hit him full in the chest. Harry wheezed as the spell knocked the air out of him, his soul being ripped from his body. For a moment, he stared down at the scene from the land between the earth and the astral plane, frowning slightly at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes logo painted on his face but smiling slightly as he realised Fred and George must have started their joke shop after all, and then he felt a hard shove, and he was back in his own body.

Regaining his breath and stifling his confusion, he shot a spell back at Voldemort angrily, not even recognising it until it was a moment too late.

Antlers erupted from Voldemort's head and Harry fought the urge to bang his head against the wall like a house elf. Bad Harry, bad, he thought with a mental slap.

Voldemort let out a cackle of laughter, not noticing the Avengers were now ready for battle.

Bucky and Steve attacked first, bodily slamming into him and knocking his wand from his hand. Unfortunately, several Death Eaters appeared in the room. It didn't take long for absolute chaos to ensue.

Wanda was fighting off Fenrir Greyback, who seemed fully intent on eating her. Steve, Bucky, and Peter were all locked in a battle against Bellatrix Lestrange. Malfoy Senior was fighting Tony and Sam. And the other Avengers were all also in battle. Bruce was with Harry against Voldemort, his troll skin apparently thick enough to block out many spells. The Other Guy had made an appearance almost immediately after Voldemort had appeared in the room. He was trying to smash Voldemort while Harry duelled him.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix giggled, jabbing her wand at Steve, who was shot in the chest by the red spell, falling to his knees as the pain Harry knew all too well hit him.

"Indignationem." Harry snarled, turning to Bellatrix with an angry growl. Bellatrix fell to her knees as the light blue spell hit her in the back. He had absolutely no idea what the spell was, but it had worked, he noted with a stab of sadistic pleasure. He remembered seeing something about it in a book Hermione had left open at the Burrow after the Quidditch World Cup.

With a growl, he turned back to Voldemort, who had just cast a cutting curse on Bruce. He shot a Stupify at him, watching the red light of the spell collide with the acidic green of the Killing Curse. Almost immediately, a golden dome formed around them as they duelled, stopping one of the Death Eaters from interrupting. Harry, using the wandless magic he'd learnt out of self-preservation during his time with HYDRA, shot off another stunner at the Death Eater, hoping to help his companions, but the spell hit the dome and was harmlessly absorbed. Growling in frustration, he shot more magic at Voldemort, who was somewhat dumbfounded by the display of power that had Harry casting multiple spells at once.

However, this drained his energy, and Harry released the stunner as Voldemort's killing curse died with the Dark Lord's lack of concentration. Almost immediately, another acid green curse hit him in the chest, and Harry's soul was once more yanked out of his body. This time, when he was pushed back into his own body, he collapsed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Magic was watching the duel with a serene smile, while Fate huffed.

"It's unfair." Fate whined to her sister. "He should be dead! Even you can't bring back the dead." She complained.

Magic chuckled. "I've explained this many times, sister, magic is only what one wants it to be. Little Harry is determined not to die, and nobody has told him that there are supposed boundaries. That is how spells are created, you know, as long as one thinks it is possible, they can forge their magic however they wish. Magic is simple, it is what it is in the eyes of the beholder. "

"But it's-" Fate repeated.

"And you are fair?" Death, coming into the room, asked, rolling his eyes. "None of us can interfere unless the Boss allows us, anyway, so it doesn't matter."

The three were in the Observation Room of the Astral Plane, the superior world where the Powers spent their time, watching over the mortal world they created.

"We are aware of that, brother, we have lived as long as you and longer." Magic reminded him with a smile. "Should you not be down there to collect the souls of the deceased?"

Death sighed. "I was on my way to leave when I overheard your conversation, sisters. Be careful, the Potter boy cannot elude me forever." He warned, then walked off, leaving the two sisters to argue over the destiny of the child they had blessed.

* * *

Harry sobbed softly, now kneeling beside Bruce, trying to stop the bleeding from the cutting curse that had hit Bruce's sternum. It had been an hour since Harry had blacked out after finally killing Voldemort, and now he was once more conscious.

Bruce was still alive, but the same couldn't be said for all the Avengers. Sam Wilson, the Falcon, had been hit by an evisceration curse and had died unfortunately slowly. Death had eventually claimed him, though, despite the efforts of his friends to prevent his death.

Peter and Wanda had the delightful task of calming Harry enough to check over the numerous injuries he had sustained during the fight, a nearly impossible feat which took twenty minutes.

Almost straight after they'd calmed him down, two red-headed twins on _broomsticks_ flew in through a smashed window, followed by several others on broomsticks. Harry began sobbing once more as he was embraced by the two, who looked around over his head, taking stock of their surroundings.

They murmured soothing words to the boy, who shortly collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

 **Dear Readers, thank you for all the reviews and follows/favourites! The story is progressing a bit fast, and for that I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**

 **Indignationem: Latin for Righteous Anger, a spell which causes the victim to feel the pain of those who have suffered at their hands, can only be performed when the caster is filled with righteous anger at the expense of those weaker than them, e.g. a Muggle. Even though Steve is much more powerful than Harry physically, since he is a muggle, even if he is a super soldier, he does not have magic and thus the spell works.**

 **Magic, Fate and Death: The supposed embodiments of their names that live on the Astral Plane, a metaphysical world where such embodiments live. The Boss referred to by Death, is Life.**

 **Harry's continued life after being struck by the Killing Curse: Magic, as explained, can do absolutely anything, if channelled correctly. However, that is not what is keeping Harry alive. Something is tethering his soul to his body and thus preventing him from dying. More on this will come up in later chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is based off the Marvel Cinematic Universe with some mentions of Characters and groups featured only in the comics and possibly the cartoon series (e.g. Madame Hydra/Viper, the Serpent Squad, etc.) and is probably far from the canon comic universe. Characters may be OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **Warnings: Graphic fantasy violence,** **mentions of abuse, somewhat graphic human experimentation, not for the faint of heart.**

 **Chapter Six: In Dreaming**

 _There was a metallic taste in his mouth, Harry noted blandly as he felt a knife dig into the white surgical lines tracing his back. He must have bit through his lip again._

 _He was trying to stay silent, he really was, and his experience from living with the Dursleys was helping a bit, but_ damn _he could feel them attaching some sort of device to the top of his spine and sharp needle-like metal spikes digging into the muscles of his neck, and he screamed against his own_ _will._

 _H_ _e heard a growl of anger as the scientist pushed his hand, held out of his control by metal shackles, into a bowl of burning_ something _that made him want to destroy the scientist's eardrums with his screams, but he bit his tongue, rather painfully, he might add._ _Oddly, this almost helped the pain of what he supposed was acid, allowing him to focus on the lesser pain._

 _Something foul tasting was forced down his throat and he blacked out almost immediately under what seemed to be a Muggle version of a Dreamless Sleep._

 _When he woke, it was worse. He was_ _lying on the floor, a Mutant on the floor in front of him. They wanted him to fight. Again. Shaking, he dragged himself to his feet._

 _This was_ not _the life the heir of the noble houses of Potter and Black should have. He knew that. But it was the life he had. So he dealt with it._ _He was to fight the Mutant. It happened after every other experiment. The Mutant was rousing. As soon as they stood up, Harry would just A.K. them. It was the nicest way to kill them. They wouldn't feel any pain._

 _But, that plan failed._

 _The Mutant stood, towering over him as most did (he was only five two, shorter than all of his classmates, so it wasn't really a hard feat) growling. Harry squeaked but cast his wordless, wandless killing curse with little regret. It didn't hurt like it used to and it worked without malintent, he had discovered, when performed wordlessly._

 _The Mutant didn't even fall, but grinned sickeningly at him, reminding him painfully of a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange that Neville had shown him in their fourth year after telling him about his parents. He had gone to see them with Neville one day to give him moral support and had even brought a picture album of their mothers since he knew the two had been best friends. The Mutant advanced on him and he backed up fearfully, mind racing to think of a spell. When a black tendril came towards him, originating from the man's chest, he cast a Patronus using the memory of his time with Neville and his parents to fuel it. The stag, as it had then been, galloped forwards to meet the attacker, destroying the dark tendril and pushing back the man. As soon as Prongs was out of the way, Harry cast again._

 _"Sectumsempra." He whispered, looking down. The spell hit the Mutant in the throat, slicing it open for all the world to see. He sobbed, falling to his knees. His soul was tearing itself apart, he could feel it. He was just like Voldemort..._

 _A noxious gas filled the air._ _Harry choked and gasped, then lay flat on the floor. Gas rises, he remembered Snape snapping this during Potions._ _I_ _t was strange how he had come to miss trading insults with Malfoy, but never missed Snape. He was a fucking bastard and nothing,_ nothing _, could change his opinion on that._ _He passed out from lack of oxygen and the gas receded._

 _When he next woke, he was in another surgery. A vivisection, he could remember Hermione explaining to him and Ron what a vivisection was after Harry had killed the basilisk, stating that she was glad it was dead so nobody would think of doing one to the poor creature, and since they weren't about to tell anybody, there wouldn't be a dissection either. He was glad now, he wouldn't want anybody to feel this pain._

 _According to the scientists above him, they were trying to find out if he had even had a heart. He knew he did. He'd felt it racing many times. He just hoped they, wouldn't remove it and replace it as they had many times before with other organs. Though eventually, due to the tissue being rejected by his body, they'd returned his own after cleaning and improving them._

 _He frowned slightly. The controller, the fight and gas, the heart vivisection... They were months apart. The controller was at the very beginning of his time with HYDRA, right after his branding. The fight and gas were after they'd improved his lungs, but not enough, the scientists had decided; they wanted him to be able to breathe in any type of gas and thrive on it all. The heart vivisection was a month after the gas, once they'd improved his lungs to their satisfaction._ _With this thought, he yanked himself out of his dreams._

He was in Avengers Towers, that was easy to determine. Harry sat up slowly, his hand automatically going to his chest to feel his heartbeat, just to check it was still there, he was still alive.

Sighing, he looked around the infirmary. It was empty.

"JARVIS, can you please tell me how long was I asleep?" He requested quietly.

"You have been in a state of comatose for a week, Mr Potter," JARVIS responded. "The Avengers have been exceedingly worried about you. Shall I inform then you are awake?"

Harry nodded absently, sighing as he picked up his wand, glad he no longer needed glasses. That was among the first things HYDRA had done; fixed his vision. It was about the only thing he was grateful for them doing. They'd even used anaesthetic for that procedure.

"Tempus." He cast softly, looking up at the time. It was near three in the morning. In England, that would be about eight. Alright, good enough.

"Expecto Patronus." He whispered, smiling at the solid Thestral. He wasn't sure when his Patronus had changed from a stag, but he felt more connected with the Thestral somehow. It reminded him of home, of Hogwarts, and at the same time of his loneliness. His smile widened as the silvery beast nudged him gently.

"Go find Sirius if you can. Tell him this: 'I love you, Padfoot, and I miss you. I'm so sorry.' Be quick." He said quietly. The horse nodded, nosed at him once more, then galloped off and through the wall.

It was then that the Avengers reached the infirmary, bursting in. Bruce was at his bedside first, forcing him to lie back down as he did his check up. Steve, Bucky, Peter, and Wanda hovered nearby, concerned, while the others stood in variously exhausted forms. Even Natasha had apparently been caught off guard by the announcement that Harry had woken, a feat that was near impossible.

Harry took stock of the various people there, noting that Thor was missing. It was quite startling to see Fred and George there, looking oddly awake and mischievous. They must have arrived when he was unconscious. It was rather unsettling to know they had been here, getting to know the Avengers, without his knowledge, but they both appeared to be fine, despite several scars, including George missing an entire ear. Well, at least Mrs Weasley would be able to tell the two apart now... If Mrs Weasley was still alive.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Bruce began to question him.

"Are you feeling alright, Harry?" He asked first. Harry nodded, unable to think of a verbal response that didn't sound a little stupid. "Okay, everything seems to be fine with you. Your friends explained that you passed out due to magical exhaustion." He said.

Harry looked up at him, eyes wide. "Y-you know?" He whispered.

Bruce nodded gravely. "We know you're a wizard, Harry. Don't worry, we won't tell anybody." He said gently.

Harry nodded numbly. Fred and George came over to sit on his bed and hugged him tighter. He began to sob, unable to hold back his emotions. The twins hadn't given up.

* * *

Sirius stared at the silvery mist that had been a Thestral Patronus. He'd never heard of such a Patronus, and couldn't think of who it could be from at first.

 _"I love you, Padfoot. I miss you."_ It had said in a quiet, achingly familiar voice. _"I'm sorry."_

It was Harry, he realised with a sob. He was alive, he was really alive.

He continued to sob and was later found by Remus when the werewolf woke up. Sirius told Remus what had happened.

"We have to go find him, that doesn't sound good," Remus said softly. "I'll go alert Dumbledore."

"No!" Sirius burst out. "You can't. He'll stop us. Tell him we're going to America to find my American cousins in hope that they might help the Order." He said. "My cousin Kore, she's a Charms Mistress. She may be able to help us find Harry. She has some big connections in the Congress."

Remus nodded. "I'll go tell him. You pack." He said calmly, then walked to the Floo, carefully Occluding his mind as he did so. Not many knew it, but Remus was quite skilled at Occlumency, having learnt it to aid keeping his lycanthropy a secret.

He stepped through the Floo.

Sirius practically flew up the stairs in his rush to pack. He had several magical items, some of which were highly illegal (hardly a surprise, considering his heritage) including tracking devices able to lock onto magical signature (these being illegal since in rare cases is could begin to drain the magical core of the wizard being tracked) and swords that doubled as wands that had been outlawed before unicorn hair was being used as a wand core.

He threw these into a Muggle backpack with an extension charm and featherweight charm, throwing it on his back with his wand in his pocket. He stuffed some American money (both Muggle and magical) into his wallet, which also went into a pocket, then went downstairs to write a letter to Kore.

Meanwhile, Remus Floo'd to Dumbledore's office.

He smiled at his old headmaster politely.

"Ah, Remus, my boy, good to see you. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"No thank you, Albus. I would like to keep this meeting short, as Sirius is waiting at Grimmauld Place for me." The werewolf said calmly, sitting as Albus gestured for him to do so.

"What is it, child?" Albus asked, his almost sickeningly sweet grandfather act nearly making Remus wince.

"Sirius and I wish to travel to America for a while. Sirius has family there, people who we believe may be of aid to the Order." He said calmly. "Kore, who only recently graduated from Ilvermorny, is an excellent Charms Mistress who is also a master of defence, would be a great addition, and a possible candidate for your marriage law idea."

Recently, Albus' ideas had turned a little dark, though it only seemed to be him, Sirius, and the twins who noticed. One of the darkest ideas yet had been a 'marriage law' to 'prevent future generations of dark wizards.' He wanted to force children as young as eleven into engagements, most with Pureblood/Muggleborn pairs to ensure that there will be no more blood supremacists. Surely, though, there were better ways than medieval methods such as arranged marriages.

Remus felt positively sick introducing the idea of Kore, a girl he'd never even met, being put into this system.

"That sounds like a great idea." Albus' eyes had a gleeful twinkle to them that repulsed Remus further. He pushed his emotions firmly behind his Occlumency shields and left in their place fake memories that would fool even the great Albus Dumbledore. He could feel the old codger probing at his mind. "Of course you may go. Would you like me to set up a Portkey for you?"

Apparently pleased with what he had found in Remus' mind, Albus placed a book, clearly a Portkey, on the table.

"No, thank you. We will be travelling by train in order to allow Sirius' cousins to prepare for us." Remus lied, smiling at the headmaster. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really must be getting back to Sirius. We need to pack." He said, then bidding Albus goodbye, left through the Floo once more.

"Sirius, it worked." He called in relief once he was safely out of the Floo and had closed the Floo connection so nobody could come through unexpectedly.

"Good. Let's go." Sirius said, half running over, a piece of parchment in hand and an owl flying after him in annoyance.

Remus chuckled. Sirius hurriedly tied the parchment to the owl's leg and watched the owl soar out of the window, which closed once it was gone.

Remus held his hand out to Sirius and together, the two grasped the golden chain Sirius had enchanted many years before. Sirius whispered their intended location and the two disappeared with a barely audible _pop_.


	7. Chapter 7

**This fanfiction is based off the Marvel Cinematic Universe, with some mentions of characters and groups from the comics/animated series (e.g. Madame HYDRA/Viper, the Serpent Squad, Wasp, etc) and off the Harry Potter books. Pairings have yet to be decided. Characters may be OOC, and Marvel comic references may be off.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Harry Potter. If I did, there would be a lot more slash to the cannon universes.**

 **Warnings: Graphic fantasy violence, mentions of abuse, somewhat graphic human experimentation, not for the faint of heart.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Kore**

Kore Black was packing for another year at Ilvermorny, returning for the British and the No-Maj equivalent of college, since there were only five conventional years of Ilvermorny and a further three for exceptional students. She was a was a night student there, attending a No-Maj school by day for the bettering of her own education, another privilege of her status as an exceptional student. The Americans were no longer medieval with their treatment of No-Majs: they kept themselves a secret from the general population, but more and more magicals were being schooled in No-Maj subjects so they could work more efficiently in both worlds. In Ilvermorny they even had biweekly lessons in politics, fashion, sayings, formalities, everything they would need to the nonmagical world.

She sighed as she glanced over at the newspaper, detailing the capture of an unknown child she knew to be Harry Potter. She was planning to take a trip to Avengers Tower that evening to speak to Heir Potter about his guardianship, since she was his only living magical relative in America, and since Lord Black would be coming later that day, along with Sir Lupin, and possibly the Messrs Weasley. She had received their letter while packing and had responded by sending an Ifrit - a small sprite that could turn invisible used for sending urgent mail - to them detailing their address.

She walked to the kitchen calmly when she heard the tell-tale crack of an apparition, regarding the two men in her kitchen, sprawled in an undignifying mess after having sprawled practically upon one another.

"Lord Black, I welcome you to my abode; may magic bless out meetings." She said formally with a small bow as her cousin righted himself.

"Yes, um, right. I'm Sirius and this is Remus Lupin. And you're Kore. But you already knew that." Sirius rambled, taken aback by the manners of the teen.

Unimpressed silver eyes regarded him coldly, and Sirius fidgeted under his cousin's glare uncomfortably, his Pureblood manners for a moment forgotten after years of going unused.

Kore sighed. "Through here, Lord Black, Sir Lupin, I am currently packing for my sixth year of Ilvermorny, so please entertain yourselves while I finish. May I kindly suggest cleaning up before we go to meet your godson."

Sirius nodded, quietly following Kore to a shared bedroom for him and Remus go stay in and walking in, half-dragging Remus with him, the werewolf being extremely confused about what was going on.

Kore was simply trying to infer they were being destructive and needed to right themselves before they departed.

Sirius was sure there were only five years of Ilvermorny, also, so she had to be lying.

She walked off calmly.

Kore returned to the pair when she had finished packing her trunk, her school bag for the next day, and a small bag containing everything she would need for a simple inheritance test, whatever healing might need to be done, some calming draughts and invigorating potions.

"Come, we shall depart immediately." She said, barely sparing the two a glance as she walked to the door of her apartment, glad she lived alone.

She, unfortunately, was a Legitimens, and a very powerful one at that. She knew of her cousin's lie to the British headmaster about using her as a broodmare for some Brit.

Like most American witches, she had a hatred of Dumbledore, for his stupidity, inhumane treatment of others, abuse of mere children (Harry Potter being the most famous, but by no means the first), and his disregard of the power of female witches.

Every Dumbledore-Approved position of power was taken by a man, she remembered, the only exception being Professor McGonagall, and that was simply for her blind faith in the man. Of course, being a Black, she ignored most of the Congress' Anti-Dumbledore propaganda but agreed in the long run with the message behind it. Dumbledore was an abusive, oppressive, idiotic bastard.

She walked out the door in silence, listening to the footsteps of her cousin and his mate behind her as they followed her into New York.

The three reached Avengers Tower by noon.

Kore smiled absently, hearing many floors above that the little godling was making lunch. Good, she was hungry and was aware of his skill as a chef. She often wondered...

No, would be silly of her to reveal the future to the audience, as would it be to break the fourth wall, yet she had already done so. Quite pointlessly as well.

She sighed, and walked to the new receptionist.

"I'm here to enquire of one Harry James Potter. I was informed this was his current residence." She said calmly, hearing the thoughts of others catch to her words, apparently those who knew the little mage. "My name is Kore Black." She added.

The woman nodded.

Almost immediately, the three were surrounded by a group of people: a young girl with red hair, an young man with brown hair, a scowl, and a metal arm, another young man with blonde hair and a large build, a younger boy with brown hair and glasses, and another young man with brown hair and bright green eyes bleeding colour.

"Ahh, wonderful. Can you five please take me to Harry Potter, please? I'm a representative of the Black family here to speak of his guardianship. I sent an Ifrit to Harry a few days ago. Did he not receive it?" She asked.

The five looked taken aback.

"He is expecting us. He's making extra omelettes." She said with a smile.

"He... Um...?" The blonde man spoke up, sounding confused. Kore sighed.

"If I do not speak to him now, guardianship can and will be contested by one Albus Dumbledore. I am here to prevent that and thus help you." She said sternly. "So, please, let me up to see Harry before Dumbledore gets wind of his current location. If Voldemort can, he

They were hesitating still, it was clear. Then, the man with the metal arm nodded. "We should let them up." He said.

The blonde looked to him, trusting him, and nodded, sighing.

Kore smiled and clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Come along, then. My acquaintances have had a long journey and I'm sure they would like a rest." She said.

* * *

Harry was upstairs making omelettes. And he was making extra omelettes, but those were for the extras he had been informed were coming: a woman named Janet Van Dyne was supposed to be coming today, along with a scientist named Hank Pym.

Harry still shied away from scientists, he couldn't help it. He didn't want to be anywhere near the couple, not after his days in HYDRA's care. But he had to.

He'd braved Tony Stark, Bruce (and actually ended up befriending Bruce), without fear. He had been around Scott Lang enough, though was far from trusting the insectoid. But these people... They were unknown to him.

A girl with dark hair that flowed well below her waistline and silver eyes that shone had walked in without his notice. It may have been a simple coincidence that she happened to be wearing a pale yellow top and black shorts at the time, or possibly not, but it did not go unnoticed by Harry when he did notice her.

He tripped over his own feet as he turned to greet whoever had entered, thinking it to be one of the friendlier Avengers, such as Peter or Bucky, both of whom were very good friends with Harry, the latter being almost surprisingly talkative when with the wizard.

Harry scrambled back, thinking this to be the famous Wasp, despite her looking too young to be so.

"Hello, ma'am, s-sorry..." He stuttered out, seeing he had gotten the mixture he had been whisking all over the girl's outfit.

The girl smiled at him rather serenely.

"No problem Harry. And you've nothing to apologise for." She said cheerfully, waving her hand to make the mess disappear.

Harry spluttered, confused.

"Right, I forgot introductions." She chuckled at herself. "I am Kore Black, current representative of the Nobel and Ancient House Black of America. I am here to discuss with you the matter of your guardianship, as, at current, Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts," her face twisted distastefully, "will be contesting guardianship, though we will do all in our power to keep you firmly rooted in the American soil if you so wish."

Harry frowned. "Dumbledore...? He has guardianship of me?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. While I doubt you want to remain prisoner here-"

"I want to stay here!" Harry interjected, eyes widening. He liked it here. Sure some of the Avengers were a bit... Rough around the edges, but they were nice. They didn't hurt him or force him into their team because of his power. They just let him live there with them, unconditionally, it seemed.

Kore raised an eyebrow, frowning at Harry's thoughts.

"Alright. We will have to speak to the Avengers about your guardianship, as you still require a magical guardian who lives with you." She said calmly. "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are here, however, neither can contest guardianship as both are ineligible."

Harry grinned. Sirius and Remus were there?

Kore sighed, understanding his desperation to see them.

"They are just outside." She said, sounding amused.

* * *

 **I haven't been on for ages, and, my gods, am I sorry. I meant to update this ages ago! Bad Jolie. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R &R!**


End file.
